


Starting off in spring (paused)

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about three individuals who’s paths crossed in spring. Who happened to share the same hobby. Who happened to become somewhat friends.One fighting and denying his feelings for some other.One’s feelings blooming.And one who get’s waken up from her own little world.It all started off in spring.___No beta we die like men





	1. Invidia

Chaeyeon

 

“You basically just can’t stand the fact he bet you once again.”, she said knowing what kind of effect it had on Wooyoung. She sighed and looked at the list closely. “Actually, I can see why it drives you crazy. I mean … he’s that good looking and also this good in college. That’s pretty unfair.” Chaeyeon put the list aside and was waiting for a respond but her friend didn’t even blink. He kept on pretending to be concentrated and continued looking at his phone. 

They met in that one empty lecture roof just beneath the roof, no-one had used for years. It was a quite small room, parquet floor, a few tables and an old dusted piano in one corner. The windows were dirty from the beginning but they didn’t bother cleaning them. In fact Chaeyeon secretly liked how the warm sunlight fell into the room and gave it all about a soft and vintage touch. In summer they usually had the windows wide open since there was no air conditioner and in winter it got real cold. Last semester she remembered painting wearing gloves. Now it was spring and the smell of of warm air and cherry blossoms filled the room.

They met here after class a couple of times a week. Sometimes it was just her, some days it would be all three of them.

“Are you even listening to me? Hello?” She slid off the table she was sitting on and walked across the room, when the door flew open and Yunho rushed inside. Chaeyeon flinched noticeably and looked at him eyes wide opened.

“So sorry I’m late! What did I miss?”

“Are you insane scaring me like this?” She went over to him and hit him. 

“Hey, hey! I didn’t mean to…”, he paused and looked at Wooyoung who didn’t move at all. “Wait, what’s wrong with him?” Chaeyeon followed his gaze and grinned. “It’s the list.” 

Yunho was obviously confused and asked: “What list?” She returned to the table, picked up the list and handed it over to Yunho. He had a close look and the moment he understood what was going on his eyes widened. 

“Oh, so this is that guy you’re always mocking about?”, he said pointing at the top name of the list. Both, Chaeyeon and Yunho were looking at Wooyoung who finally looked up as well and just gave them a deadly cold look. 

“Yeah.” 

Yunho focused on the list once more and then raised an eyebrow. 

“And it’s always like this?”

Chaeyeon nodded. “Always. I mean besides-“ Wooyoung interrupted her harshly.  
“It’s not always like that. I’m usually better than him, it’s just this time.”

Chaeyeon shook her head and mouthed: “Not true.” Gladly Wooyoung didn’t see it. Yunho dropped off his back in the corner and sat down at his chair. Chaeyeon went over to the shelf and picked out some brushes from a big bunch. In the meanwhile Wooyoung brought out his earphones and plugged them in. He sat on his chair, still visibly upset and stared holes into the canvas in front of him. He also vigorously tapped his foot on the parquet floor. After he made sure Wooyoung couldn’t hear him, Yunho raised his voice: “I don’t really know this San guy but he’s really upsetting him apparently.” He was searching for his work. Chaeyeon followed him into the small room which they used to dry their paintings.

“More than you can actually see. Of course Wooyoung seems quite fed up with it and gets upset every time I talk about it but I think its getting him far more. He’s just too proud to show I guess. Oh there it is.” She leaned over a pile of canvases and drew forth her drawing. Yunho reached out to the top shelf and pulled out a sketchbook under a pile of books. “You know, I haven’t been here for very long but I hear a lot of things.”

“I can imagine you’re quite popular in your courses.” They left the box room and Chaeyeon closed the door behind them. Yunho shrugged. “I don’t really know but people are talking nevertheless you’re popular or not. You just have to listen.”

“True.” She put her canvas on the easel and sat down. “what did they say tho?”

“The girls talk lots of gossip. The entire time. It really gets on my nerves.” Yunho sat down as well but couldn’t really focus, so he turned towards Chaeyeon and looked at her profile while she was busy arranging her working space. “And they said something about San.”

“People say a lot about him. Sometimes it seems to me as if having an opinion about Choi San is an access requirement to this university.” Yunho chuckled a bit, then suddenly got interrupted by Wooyoung: “Chaeyeon, do you need the pointy brushes?” Yunho immediately focused on setting up his sketchbook a little bit too passionate but Chaeyeon stayed calm as if they talked about anything but Wooyoung’s rival and handed him the brushes. “You can have them. I’m done with the details for now but don’t take them with you, I might need them on Friday.” Wooyoung just nodded and put back in his left earphone. 

Chaeyeon continued as if nothing happened. “So what did they say?” Yunho insecurely looked at Wooyoung’s back in front of him first before speaking again: “They said he might be … you know, gay? Could that be?” She bursted into laughter unexpectedly and Yunho flinched harshly. Wooyoung turned around, looked at her, rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then focused again on his work.

“San? Gay?” She laughed. Yunho scratched his head in embarrassment. “That’s what they were talking about. I think they actually listed all the guys he was with and let me tell you: That list wasn’t short at all.” Chaeyeon swiped away some tears and struggled for air a bit. “Of course he’s gay. There is no other option. And the list is well known actually. A lot of students know about it. It’s not a secret at all.”

“You knew about it?”

“Yeah sure.

“So its’s not new to you?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh … I kinda thought it might be something like a discovery.” He turned towards his sketchbook and grabbed a pencil. “It might be a discovery for you, but San’s sexuality is something like an open book for all other people. Even for me and you know I’m not really good with such things.” 

She stood up and left the room to get some water. While filling the glass in the hallway she looked out of the window, down into the yard. It was a quite warm day, early spring and a lot of students sat in the sun sleeping or chatting. Just a few occupied the lecture rooms studying. Maybe some of them prepared for a bigger project, like they did. For most of the people at this college art class was just a thing they had to do but no-one really put much effort into it. When she came first it seemed quite like it. But nevertheless there were a few. 

Wooyoung for example. 

Even though his main courses are dancing and acting she sometimes caught him painting. During the first two semesters they only sat in the same room, both of them busy painting and listening to music. Not talking a lot. But soon they became somewhat friends. Not really close ones but they chatted a bit. Wooyoung helped her in terms of dancing or choreographies and in return she checked his tunes while singing. In the beginning of the third semester Yunho joined them. He was as old as they were but he got into university a year later because he did his military service first. He said he wanted to have it done so he could focus on his career as an artist afterwards. At some point they just started to meet on a regular basis after class. In this small old classroom beneath the roof to paint. Usually the just painted whatever they felt like. No one was using this room anyways so the could just spend their time in peace. Sometimes they chatted a lot, sometimes they didn’t say a word. 

Weeks went by and suddenly the midterms were near. Week by week Wooyoung became increasingly nervous about the exams. He didn’t show up that often anymore. In fact Chaeyeon was surprised to see him today at all, since they announced the grades of the pre exams today. As expected Wooyoung did really well. He nearly got a full score. It wasn’t a surprise to her. She saw him study a lot. He showed up with dark circles under his eyes explaining he had studied all night. Wooyoung always tried to achieve the very best of himself. To give everything he can. So it was more than understandable how much it drags him down when that guy just passes him on the list and did a full score. And no-one ever saw him study. All they knew about San was that he likes to have fun. A lot of it. Apparently he spend all of his time with his friends according to them. 

To those who don’t know him it seemed as if San was that impossible person: incredibly handsome, smart and talented. And a slut. But all these things were Wooyoung's problems, not hers. She did quite well in college, average to good grades. Her major was art and she also visited the vocal classes. It was actually a surprise to her when she became friends with Wooyoung and Yunho. The first few weeks Chaeyeon was looking for a reason why they were friends. There must be one. Highschool was quite a horrible time for her and back then she thought people everywhere would be like high school students. But that turned out to be a fallacy obviously. College students emerged to be much more chill. Well at least some of them.

She shook her head and returned to the others, sat down at her work station and started prepping her colors.

At some point during her time in art sessions a new idea crossed her mind: What if one of them was interested in her? What if one of them was friends with her because he was interested in her? Both of them didn’t major art in particular, so it could be right? But she discarded that idea in the same second it appeared. What a joke. Why should they? Yunho was far too attractive and Wooyoung never really showed interest in anyone as far as she remembered. But did they thought she’s interested? To be honest Wooyoung wasn’t her type at all. Too much stuck into his head, too stubborn and well … just not her type. It’s that simple. Yunho on the other hand… 

She turned her head and streaked Yunho with a quick look. He was completely focused on his sketch. He was a bit more her type but still not quite. After all she wasn’t interested at all. No boyfriend during college, that’s what she told herself. She had to focus. “Apparently it’s one thing to produce art but another to life of it.” That’s what her dad always told her.

-

Roughly two hours had passed as they finally finished cleaning. Yunho excused himself to leave earlier. He said he forgot about some meeting or deadline. He was a bit like that. Chaotic. But who cared, they all had stuff to keep in mind. Some managed it better than others.

Wooyoung leaned against the windowsill, looking over the campus. Chaeyeon locked the dry room and picked up her stuff just the second Wooyoung started to talk. She flinched a bit since he didn’t say a word during the entire session.

“Is it weird that it makes me so upset?”

She turned around looking at him but he didn’t move, still gazing out of the window.

“What do you mean?”

“Choi. I know I can’t always be the best. There will be someone better than you eternally but it still drives me mad just thinking about it.” The boy still seemed quite upset but his charisma changed. It wasn’t that special sense of anger anymore. He hung his shoulders and looked pretty tired and glum. She stood in the doorway, one hand on the door handle and eyed him up. Searching for a precise thing about him. After all she wasn’t very good with people and their emotions. Most of the time it was blind guessing and a lot of confusion but she never really told people. It was just none of their business. “You think it’s unfair, don’t you?” He nodded slightly. 

“I worked so hard. Even though it’s just the prelims think I should have done better. Much better. And then there is this guy everyone talks about, who’s so talented that he doesn’t even bothers studying and still did a full score on the pre’s.”

“You really don’t like him, huh?”

“I hate him. I really do. There is no such person who deserves this much talent or luck.”

Chaeyeon clammed for about a minute unsure what to say. She never saw him this jealous before. It was some random guess but she suspected something more behind it. It can’t just be his popularity or the fact he’s gifted. Anyway there wasn’t much she could say to change his attitude towards San and that wasn’t her job to do.

“I might sound insane saying this but I feel like someone needs to show him his limits and if that’s me, then be it. Life won’t always be this easy and he’s begging for someone to tell him.”

“You really want to go there?”

“Are you kidding? I might dedicate my life to this purpose.”, he said deadly serious.

“If that’s the price then pay it.” She replied, looking at him not joking at all. The whole situation appeared incredibly dramatic but to speak the truth: Chaeyeon had just no idea what else to say.  
It seemed as if Wooyoung got a little bit too passionate about this whole thing but it might be interesting to see where it leads him. And if it makes him focus even more on his scores, what about it?


	2. Motus

Yunho

 

It was early in the morning just a dew days later that Yunho overslept (again). He was laying in his bed, all curled up and breathing deeply and calm. Ten minutes passed, then twenty and his alarm clock didn’t bother going off. Then gradually he became quite choppy. He pulled his legs up, turned around a couple of times. His dream got pretty weird due to his odd feeling until he finally woke up. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times, then sat up. His blanket was weirdly heavy. Yunho swipe with his hands over his face and pulled his hair back. He shook his head. Really a weird dream. 

Leaning over to the nightstand he reached out for his phone. The second he had a look at the time it hit him and struck by a lighting he stood on the mattress. He was about twenty minutes late. Already. Again. Some teachers didn’t bother at all about attendance but if Yunho remembered correctly: This one did. So he jumped out of bed, basically ran over to his closet and slipped. He hit the floor back first and cursed. 

“What the -“ He sat up again, looking at the floor in front of him. Everything was wet. From wall to closet - everything was covered by a big puddle. His chair, his desk and his papers. Everything wet. He stood up. And now that he had a closer look he saw it. Water was running down the wall. The wallpaper was soaked.

“This can’t be. Are you kidding me?”, he whined.

-

“This day officially can’t get any worse.”, he said and dropped her backpack next to Chaeyeon. Yunho lay down in the shadow of the tree and looked up to its blossoms. 

“Are you planning on telling me what’s going on?” Chaeyeon sat next to him, focused on her sketchbook and observed the passers that were also spending their afternoon break in the park. She mostly spend this time with a can of coffee under this tree while drawing some anatomical studies based on people she saw. 

“Even if I’d tell you it’s too hard to believe.”, Yunho exaggerated dramatically. Chaeyeon erased a few shadows to add more details. “Let me guess: You were late again?” He turned his head towards her: “How do you know?” 

“It’s not a big deal to get that right since you’re late every other day.” Yunho stayed silent for a while thinking about what to reply. But since it was the truth there wasn’t a sassy answer to give really.

“Yeah”, he stretched that word. “but that’s not everything. I actually missed the entire pre noon classes.” Chaeyeon looked up and eyed him.  
“Why, what happened?” Yunho could tell that he finally got her unshared attention. Sure there were students who didn’t bothered to get up once they were about fifteen minutes late but he surely wasn’t one of them. 

“I slipped this morning.”

“You … slipped.”

“Yeah.” Yunho liked fooling her a bit. He really could use some cheering-up after that kind of morning and her confused face did a good job here.

“And then what? You hit your head, stayed unconscious for ages? You were rushed into hospital?”

“Nah not that exciting.” She waited for him to continue. 

“So what is it then?”

“My super cozy and most favorite flat has a water damage. One of the pipes in the ceiling broke so my room is currently close to an aquarium. I spend the entire morning with the landlord and the neighbor from above and discussed a lot of things. Turns out they need to open up the entire ceiling to fix it and I have to move.”

“Move?”

“Yep.” Chaeyeon looked at him quite shocked. Same as Yunho this morning.

“When?”

“Probably today. I mean I can’t stay there and I don’t have a spare place so I better go and find something. Landlord said I can have the place back as soon as everything is fixed and dry, but that might take some weeks. Other flats are affected as well.”

“How are you supposed to find a flat this fast? I mean, it took me months to get my room and I’m living in the colleges dormitory.”

“How come it took you this long? You’re so short you’d fit in any closet without problems.”, he joked and got hit for it. He laughed. “I might move into the dorm as well if I have to. I’ll check the notice board as well in case someone is looking for a roommate.”

“Who’s looking for a roommate?” Chaeyeon and Yunho both turned their heads towards Wooyoung who just appeared.

“Someone hopefully.” Wooyoung sat down in the sun and leaned forward so the sun could shine on hi back. “Why though?”  
“His flat is drowning. Water damage.”

“What seriously? When do you move?”

“I actually just came to check the board and ask someone to help me grab my stuff.” He eyed his friends but both of them suddenly looked pretty uninvolved. “Seriously?”

“I’m sorry I can’t today. I have to rehearse for dance class. Exams next week you know what’s up.”

“I’m actually surprised you’re here and not studying.”, Chaeyeon stated. She was already again busy drawing. “Ya same. I was up until a few minutes ago but I had to catch some air. Saw you and joined you. I’ll go back to work in a few.”

“Could we please focus on the main problem?”

“You mean on your main problem?”, both asked in synch.

Yunho sighed heavily. “I don’t like you.”

“Sorry man, I have to rehearse. What about Chaeyeon? She could carry … your pillow maybe.”

“Oh shut up! First he wants to stuff me into a closet.”, she pointed at him. “And now you’re making me weak!”

“There can’t be anything about ‘stuffing’ in getting you into a closet. That should actually be a pretty easy fit.” Wooyoung winked at Yunho and both laughed out loudly.

“Get lost, both of you!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go check the boards. I’ll probably see you tomorrow?” He stood up and grabbed his bag.

“Pretty much as every day. It’s not as if we would do crazy and unpredictable things on a daily basis.”

“How about we get lunch together?”, he asked.

“Sounds neat. I’ll text you when I’m done with practice in case you still need help.”

-

On the way across the campus he texted Jongho. He needed someone to help him move his stuff and maybe he’d be more helpful than the others. After shortly briefing him he went over to the main hall. It was quite empty. Most of the students were outside enjoying the weather or studying in the library since the exams were this close. What an inappropriate time for this to happen, he thought. 

The entire board was covered in papers, posters, announcements and commercials. Lists of book orders, private lessons, Lost and Founds. What if he doesn’t find anything? Maybe he could crush on Wooyoung’s floor for a few nights but that’s not a solution for weeks. Hotels are way to expensive, so he’d better find something. He eyed the entire board and indeed, for the first time today, luck was on his side: On top of everything there was a small ad. 

>> Roommate wanted. Light room for rent, shared bathroom, close to university and subway.<<

He had close look at the ad. The writing was quite messy and the dress was missing. But who was Yunho in this situation to be picky? He ripped off the first phone number and dialed immediately. It rang a couple of times then someone picked up.

“Hm?” Yunho was pretty nervous. Since there wasn’t a name written anywhere he did’t even know who he was calling.

“Eh hi, well I just saw your ad on the board. You’re looking for a roommate, right?”

“Oh yes, second.” The person on the other end seemed to move. Yunho could hear a door closing. “Sorry, I’m at work. Yes im looking for a roommate.”

“Thank god. Thing is: My actual flat had a water damage so I need to move as soon as possible. It would be amazing if I could move in today.”

“No problem at all. I just can’t help you with your stuff. I’m working up until late today. But I’ll share you the location. The landlord knows about it so I’ll tell him to let you in. He got your key as well. What’s your name?”

“Jung Yunho but don’t you want to meet first? You don’t know me at all.” The other male chuckled. “Nah don’t worry it’ll be fine. I’ll text you everything about the rent later on break. For how long do you want to move in?”

“I assume just a couple of weeks.”

“That’s fine with me. About the meeting: I think even if I can’t stand you its just for a few weeks. Just come over and bring your things. The room is empty anyways.”

They hung up and Yunho looked at the board. His gaze was empty.

“This was too easy. By far. Where is the problem there must be one.”, he told himself, then turned around to meet Jongho at his old place.

-

“You don’t even know his name?”, Jongho asked in disbelieve as they were entering the crowded subway. They weren’t able to take everything so they left most of Yunho’s belongings behind, wrapped in plastic bags. 

“Don’t tell me this is shady, I know that. I just don’t have a lot of other options, have I?” Jongho leaned against the door, holding a box of something and sighed.

“I know you haven’t but … you don’t even know his name. He could be a serial killer.”

“He might be. But he’s a college student serial killer who has a job.”

“Still …”

“Anyways thank you for helping me. Wooyoung is super busy studying and basically obsessed with beating this Choi boy.”

“Choi San? Well good luck then. I know Wooyoung is smart and hard working but there is something about talent you just can’t make up with hard work.”

“So, you think it’s pointless?” Yunho raised his eyebrows but Jongho shook his head. The train stopped, doors opened and peopled flooded on the platform. He raised his voice a bit.  
“Not at all. This way he might get better grades and studies well which is a good thing. Maybe something you should do as well. However… I’m afraid he might fall into some kind of hole if he can’t make it.” He looked honestly concerned. Not much though but after all concerned.

“That might be true. He usually commits to certain things a 100%. Especially if they drag him down as much as this one. I assume it’s better to tackle problems with motivation more than whine and complain about it.”

“But aren’t you worried he might take it too seriously? I mean I don’t know him that well but it appears to me he might be a bit too committed.”

“I think we all have our concerns. Especially Chae is more worried that she admits. She’s always like that. She seems like she doesn’t care but in fact she does care a lot.”

“If she cares about her friends why isn’t she helping you?” Jongho chuckled as they left the subway to transfer. They got separated on the way so as soon as they entered the next train Yunho answered. “I guess it’s about something I said earlier today.” Jongho dropped off the box.  
“What could you possibly say to piss someone off that much?”

“I might have said that she won’t have a problem finding a new place since she is so short that she’d fit into any closet without problems.”, he mumbled and avoided his friend’s look. 

“You did what?”, he bursted into laughter. “Why on earth would you say that?”

“It was a joke! It wasn’t meant to be offending and nevertheless it’s true after all. She is short.”

“In comparison to you everyone is short. I really don’t get why you’re so popular among girls if you’re saying such things. They can’t know you.”

“Hey hey hey, Mingi is at least as tall as I am. He must be popular too.”

“Nah he looks intimidating. He probably scares all the girls off.” Jongho sighed and later his head back. “It must be nice being this tall. The air must be so much better. Just imagine how well you could do as an athlete. And you’re popular with the girls too.”

“Me an athlete? No thank you. Anyways why are you pointing this girl fact out so much? Do you feel left behind?”, Yunho laughed. “There must be at least a few interested in you as well.” 

Jongho shrug it off. “I don’t care about such things. I only focus on sports and college.”

“Right, you got a scholarship, isn’t it?” Jongho nodded. 

“Yep. I’m by the way missing my daily run because of this.”

“I’m so sorry, really.”

Jongho laughed. “Why is it that I don’t believe you?”

-

They followed the landlord up to the fourth level. There he unlocked a door and entered.

“Your friend already told me you’d come. He also informed me about your situation.” He was a nice old man who spend his retirement reading and solving cross words. “Don’t worry about all the paperwork and the rent. We’ll do it another day. Just settle down for now, I’ll give everything to your new roommate.” He handed Yunho the key.

“I’m really sorry for all the circumstances. I wish it wasn’t this abrupt.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m actually relieved Choi isn’t living alone anymore. Sometimes he seemed quite solitary. I hope you two will get along well.”

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re very welcome, really.” Yunho closed the door after the elder man left.

“He seems so chill. My landlord isn’t this relaxed.”, Jongho said stepping further into the place. The flat was small but big enough for two people. It was pretty dirty for a single male living in it. Either he didn’t own a lot of personal things or he’s a pretty neat person. The bathroom was tiny and the kitchen wasn’t any bigger but that’s okay. Until there was an oven to heat up pizza Yunho couldn’t ask for more. 

They put the boxes and Yunho’s stuff int the empty room. Yunho opened the window.”You can actually see the university tower from here. And the park as well.”

“The one close to univ?”

“Yeah. We usually go there during break. Well … Chae is going there and we’re basically just joining her because there’s nothing else to do really.”

“She goes to sit in the park every day? What is she doing there? It’s not that much a thrilling place.”

“I assume she’s going there because it’s exactly the opposite. Chill and calm. She draws, as far as I know.”

Jongho sat on the floor and eyed Yunho closely. “You seem to know her quite well.”

“Huh?” Yunho took his look off the skyline and turned his head towards Jongho. “What do you mean?”

“You and Chaeyeon.”

“We’re friends, what about it.”

“Nothing else? Not interested at all?” Yunho laughed and waved Jongho’s comment off casually.

“No. Not at all. Never.” Jongho laughed.

-

“I still need to do a few things at home I hope you’re okay so far?”

“Oh right. Yeah sure. Thanks a lot, wait I’ll walk you downstairs.”

As they reached the main door downstairs Jongho turned around, covering his eyes from the evening sun and asked: “About San, have you ever met him?”

“I heard about him a lot but haven’t met him in person yet. Why you’re asking?”

“I guess you’ll have an interesting time here then.” Yunho looked at him lost in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Jongho pointed at their doorbell and the small name written on it. 

“You’re living with him. So you might prepare your face so it doesn’t look like whatever is going on there right know.” Yunho stared at the card, his facial features a complete mess.

>> Choi San <<


	3. Ira

Wooyoung

 

“I’m telling you it was B.”

“So what?”, Chaeyeon asked while following Wooyoung upstairs. “Even if it was B and not C, I can’t change anything about it now and neither can you.” 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Sometimes I wish I could be as lightheaded about as you are.”

“I’m not light-headed, I just think it’s done and I can’t fix it now.”

“How come it doesn’t drive you crazy? Knowing you probably made a mistake?” He turned around walking backward and looking at her.

“Well”, she shrugged. “when I was sitting in there I answered all the questions based on knowledge and judging so I guess it’s just trust? Or believing in myself maybe. Could also be stupidity. Who knows?”

He turned back and sighed again. “I could never. Just this insecurity right now basically killing me already. I want to go back and take the test all over again.”

“Just to change that one answer?”

“Yes.” Wooyoung reached the last step of the stairs and stretched. “However, it’s over now and I’m looking forward to a few days of resting. Just reading and music maybe?”

“You’re finally yourself again?” Chaeyeon giggled as she walked past him and opened the door of the session room. “I’ve been myself the entire time!” He followed her and immediately dropped off his bag in the same corner as always.

“But remember.” Chaeyeon opened the usual window and the warm air of spring doffed into the room. “'After the exams' is 'before the exams' so don’t let down your guard towards San.” Wooyoung laughed. “Do you even want me to relax?”

“I’m just telling you in case you forgot.” She winked and took off her light jacket. Wooyoung sat down on his chair reversed and eyed Yunho’s empty spot. 

“Speaking about forgot, where is our third wheel?” Chaeyeon followed his look. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since the entry. He probably left earlier? You think he forgot about us?”

He shrugged. “The sessions aren’t fixed so maybe he just didn’t feel like it.”

“Could be.”

While Chaeyeon prepared for painting, getting her colors and mixing the palette; Wooyoung just kept sitting on his chair and gazed out of the dirty window. The weather was incredibly warm and soothing for this time of the year. Clear sky, pleasing sunlight and a light wind that carried the smell of waking nature everywhere. And he was finally done with his exams. Now he’d rest for a few days. He earned it. Of course was he curious about the results and maybe they wouldn’t be good news at all but for now, he would try his best not to worry about it.

-

About half an hour later Yunho still didn’t show off.

“I think he won’t come today.” Wooyoung mentioned resting his head on the back of the chair. Chaeyeon didn’t answer him and as he looked at her he noticed she was listening to music. He wondered for how long already. 

It knocked. He lifted up his head and turned towards the door. Since when does Yunho knock? He usually just slams doors everywhere. Not wasting a thought on who he might be interrupting. 

Again it knocked. Three times. Wooyoung raised his voice. “Just come in!” A black haired guy opened the door and peeked into the room. 

Chaeyeon looked up and both of them faced the guy.  
“How can we help?” Wooyoung asked honestly interested. It never happened before that someone knocked on their door. Just a few students even knew about this room.  
“I’m looking for Yunho. Is he around by any chance?” The guy opened the door a bit more and took a little shy step into the room. The broken sunlight gave his pale face a gentle warm touch. 

“I’m afraid he isn’t.”, Wooyoung said. “He didn’t show off until now. I guess he just skips today's session.”

“Oh, well then …”

“Is there something I can tell him?” The guy shook his head.  
“No circumstances, I just need to talk to him, that’s all. No rush, really.”

“Alright.” The guy waved and closed the door. Wooyoung turned around again to continue gazing out of the window but then he noticed Chaeyeon’s look. 

“What’s wrong?”

She blinked a couple of times. “Chaeyeon?” 

She shook her head. “Do you know who that was?”

“No.”, he chuckled. “But I can’t know everyone, can’t I?”

He was a bit confused since Chaeyeon suddenly looked so serious.

“So you’ve never seen him before?” Wooyoung turned around completely so that his entire body faced her. “Chaeyeon, just tell me. Who is that guy?”

“Wooyoung, that was San.”

His chair fell over as he rushed out of the room. Chaeyeon was probably looking after him. Wooyoung didn’t care though. He ran over the hallway. He had to see him again. Just one more time. He wanted to see his face a second time. The face of the man he was secretly fighting against. Wooyoung basically toppled down the stairs, taking three steps at once. 

Reaching the end of the stairs he stopped immediately nearly falling over. He vastly went up again two steps. Wooyoung listened closely. Someone was talking to Yunho. Probably San?

“However about what you saw yesterday-“ Yunho interrupted him immediately. 

“I wasn’t planning on talking about it. It’s completely your thing and honestly: I don’t even care. No offense really. I just have other things to worry about.”

“Glad to hear that. It’s not official and nothing serious at all.” San sounded relieved.

“I really mean it.”, Yunho chuckled. “You don’t need to explain anything. It’s none of my business.”

“Alright then. Do I see you tonight? I have a day off, maybe we can spend some time together? I want to know who I’m living with.”

Wooyoung frowned intensely. Living with? Did they move in together?

“Yeah sure. I’ll probably be home soon. I just wanted to see the others for a bit. Talking about the exams maybe. I’ll see you at home.”

As fast and quiet as he could, Wooyoung rushed back to the session room and picked up his chair. The second he sat down and turned his face towards the windows, Yunho entered the room. Chaeyeon gave Wooyoung an odd side look but immediately focused on Yunho as he dropped off his bag and leaned against the windowsill.

“Where were you? We actually thought you might won’t come today.” She asked and eyed him from head to toe.

“I was having lunch with a friend. But I guess I won’t stay long today. Just wanted to pass by and hear about your exams.” 

Wooyoung was boiling and he could bet Chaeyeon noticed. He was avoiding Yunho in fear of how he might look at him. He didn’t want to show him how furious he was.

“Wooyoung?”

“Hm?” Yunho was trying to get his attention but he pretended to be fully occupied by his phone. “I asked how it went.”

“Quite alright.”, he said still randomly tapping on his phone.

Yunho chuckled weirdly, frowned and met Chaeyeon’s eyes. “Quite alright? Doesn’t really sound like you, honestly.”

Wooyoung set an alarm clock and acted like someone was calling him.  
“Eh, what?” His phone rang. “Oh, sorry I have to take this one.” Pointing at his phone he stood up. Turned off the alarm and hold his phone close to his ear. He saw Chaeyeon raising an eyebrow suspiciously but ignored it. Talking to himself on the phone he grabbed his bag, waved at the others and left the room quickly.  
As he closed the door he could hear Yunho asking: “Ehm … what’s wrong with this one today?”

-

It wasn’t hard at all for Wooyoung to spot his best friend in the canteen. He sat at his usual chair, on the usual table eating his usual food. Hongjoong was basically constantly busy so he enjoyed a certain routine during the day. Including the same meals nearly every day.

Without a hello or some other kind of greeting Wooyoung just sat down across the small table just in front of Wooyoung and immediately started talking. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with my life currently but something is happening and I don’t like it.” Hongjoong looked up from his book turning a page and raised an eyebrow. Wooyoung sighed dramatically. 

“See that’s the thing. I feel like people around me are doing it a lot lately.”

“What?”

“Raising eyebrows. Chaeyeon did it and Yunho as well.” Hongjoong slowly noticed that Wooyoung must be properly upset and not just in his usual complaining mode.

“So the two individuals you’re spending your time with did and now, suddenly, _everyone_ is acting weird? That’s what you’re trying to say?”

“Exactly!” Wooyoung said determinedly.

“Okay, so” Hongjoong put his book aside and intertwined his fingers and leaned forward on the tabletop. He focused on Wooyoung through his round glasses. “what’s going on with you? Is this the mental break down we all expected?”

“The question isn’t what’s going _with me_ but with Yunho.”

“Why Yunho? Isn’t he just a guy you are spending time with? A short while ago you didn’t even want to label him as a friend.”

“True but, however, that was beginning of the semester. Now I actually would consider him a friend. At least until today.”

Wooyoung gradually draws Hongjoong's attention on the topic. “Well, what happened today?” But it seems as if Wooyoung didn’t hear him. He just started whining.

“I don’t believe this guy? How can he betray me this much? You know since I consider him a friend it really hurts me! Is he even aware? Acting all the time like he doesn’t know San and all of a sudden moving in with him. Am I a joke to him? Can’t tell me he didn’t notice how much I’m fighting against San!”

Hongjoong sighed. 

“Yunho didn’t even bother telling me about it! How long was he planning it? I bet the water damage in his flat was also just an excuse after all. I wonder what he had done when I actually said I’d help him move.”  
“Are you speaking of Choi San?”

“Oh, of course, don’t get me started. You know, I saw him today. For the first time.” Wooyoung leaned forward and lowered his voice. “And I don’t get it. How can someone spend zero time on college and still get these good grades? And why does he look so … perfect? I mean have you seen him? Disgustingly handsome. No-one can be this perfect!”

“So you’re saying he’s perfect?” Hongjoong took off his glasses.

“God, no. He’s a slut. I mean, you heard about all the stories, right? Him basically fucking the entire dormitory? This is far from perfect.”

“But you just said he’s perfect?” Wooyoung shook his head.  
“No I didn’t, are you even listening?” He sighed as if Hongjoong would give him some really hard times but apparently it was more the other way around.

 

“I don’t really get it. Why are you so focused on him anyway? Is it just the grades or his perfect appearance? Since you noticed he gets better scores than you, you’re totally focused on fighting him and now that you’ve seen him you can’t shut up bragging.” Hongjoong leaned back, crossed his legs. “If I would know better I’d actually say you’re jealous.”

“What? Eh no? Why should I?” Hongjoong sighed. 

“How do I know? You tell me.” Wooyoung said nothing and just stared at his opponent.

He met Hongjoong on his second day at university. They got to know each other better during the first few days and quickly it became pretty clear they would be great friends. Since then they studied together, helped each other and grabbed a coffee from time to time. It wasn’t a really close friendship but a stable one. They didn’t spend every spare minute together or anything but from time to time they had some serious talks about topics that really bothered either one of them. 

However, Wooyoung never really told him about his past. Maybe because he tried to leave it behind, maybe because he didn’t want Hongjoong to know. Nevertheless, he could tell him now. Hongjoong basically just asked for it. Wooyoung was aware of how much time passed since high school and he himself changed as well but should he tell him?

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hongjoong pulled him out of his thoughts. “I won’t make you. But I can maybe help you with something. You know I don’t like seeing you this upset the entire time.”

Wooyoung lied his hands on the tabletop and studied them for a couple of seconds, just to avoid Hongjoong’s concerned eyes.

“Alright.” Wooyoung exhaled deeply. “I’m gonna tell you but just for you to know: I never told anyone since I left high school. It’s the part of my life that was supposed to stay in my hometown forever. There is no space for it here. At least I thought so. But I don’t even have to deny it: Since I saw San today I have to admit that it might have followed me here and that makes me furious.”

“So you’re not actually mad at San?” Hongjoong asked surprised and leaned forward again. Wooyoung shook his head.

“I guess I’m just mad at how weak I am.”


	4. Sicut in aperto libro

Chaeyeon

 

It’s always the same. Everyday looking like the one before. She always got up at the same time, left the house around the same time. Talked to no-one on her way to class and even in class she barely talked to someone. Mostly only if it was required and she couldn’t avoid it. She knew that people assumed her to be weird or depressive maybe. Rude or cold. She had heard these words before. But also, to be honest, Chaeyeon never cared. As long as people let her live in her own world and didn’t interrupt her thoughts due to their meaningless talking, she was pleased. It’s not as if she didn’t enjoy talking to people. Quite the contrary actually. She enjoyed it a lot. But it had to mean something.

Irrelevant conversations or even small talk was a burden to her. She didn’t really get the benefit behind it.

She really liked talking about painting with Yunho or about class with Wooyoung because what they had to say was most interesting. She was able to adopt a few things and whine her knowledge about certain things. Their classes differed a lot so what they told her was mostly new to her.

Of course, she too had her weak days, when she just chatted about someone, spilled some tea or shared some gossip with others. On these days most of her classmates were pretty surprised she knew about a lot of things no-one ever would have assumed.

But it was quite simple actually: Just because you don’t talk doesn’t mean you don’t listen.

The only topics she honestly cared about was her major, which was painting. Her flat was quite alarming to others she thought. Other people spend money on furniture and decorations maybe, she, however, spend it on paint and materials. The oils were expensive and she kept on losing her pencils all over the campus. Sketchbooks, pens, paint, brushes, easels, turpentine, it all costs money. Since her parents didn’t really support her in terms of art she had to live on a dime.  
There was no time for working really. She was either in class or outside defining her skills. 

Mostly in the park.

Meanwhile, other classmates of her focused on huge landscapes, architecture or special techniques - she focused on people. Anatomy. Movements. So where could she practice better than in the park?

-

“Hey. It’s over. Wait are you sleeping?” Someone touched her shoulder and shook her a bit until she raised her head and blinked at the others face. “Were you sleeping?”, Seonghwa asked and chuckled.

“Not sleeping.” She yawned. “Just dozing off a bit.” 

“Which is basically sleeping.” He gathered his books and put them into his bag. “Nevertheless, it’s over. You wanna go eat something?” She stretched and denied. And he nodded knowing what she’d too after class. “Park again? You know, people start assuming you’re living there.”

Chaeyeon shrugged and stood up. “Whatever. As long as they don’t want to join and get on my nerves.” She looked up and met his eyes. “I’m fine with you joining. It’s either one of you guys.” She laughed. “I’m fine with you.”

“So I’ll see you later?” She nodded once more and he left the lecture hall.

Chaeyeon leaned against the next row of tables behind her and followed him with her eyes. 

Seonghwa was a very gentle person. He was working the most beautiful aquarelles she’d ever seen. He usually was a quiet person but he could get really passionate at times. Especially with girls. There’ve been a few times were some random girls approached Chaeyeon in the hallway asking her about him. What their relationship was and how well they’d know each other. She always told them they’re just friends and classmates and that there wasn’t anything special about it.

Later she found out they were girls Seonghwa was dating. And they weren’t a few. Of course not. He was attractive, a good listener, handsome and probably a passionate lover. People like him never really had troubles getting women. 

Leaving the hall and passing by the small grocery store near the campus she gave it a quick thought. Boyfriend. What the word meant to her and what it meant to others. She did think about it before but she always ended up with the same result: It’s way too stressful. She saw it all day: Couples walking each other to lectures, eating together. Some of them seemed to spend every single minute of a day together. A few weeks later she wouldn’t see the same two people facing each other. As if something happened that made them hate each other. Their entire love story didn’t last longer than a few weeks.

That couldn’t be it, she decided, grabbing a small box of raspberries from the shelf. She put them into the shopping basket hanging from her arm. The whole emotional rollercoaster for a few moments of fun? Isn’t the meaning of love to feel appreciated over at least a long period of time? If not your entire life?

She made her way to the next aisle looking for her favorite drink. Standing in front of the messy shelf she bowed her head to one side.

Maybe she’d just read too many books. Maybe it wasn’t quite her thing at all. _Romance_. It appeared to be very stressful and emotionally intense. Probably required a lot of time. But apparently no commitment at all. It seemed to be a matter of months, if not days.

After she’d paid her berries and the water she walked she sauntered down the street, listening to some soft music and enjoyed the spring vibes that were spreading everywhere for nearly two weeks now. She was just wearing a jeans skirt and a fluffy pullover but it fits the weather perfectly. It surely was her most favorite season. 

She turned around the last corner, crossed the street and made her way to her usual spot. Under the tree in the middle of the meadow. Most people didn’t like to sit there. It was in the middle of everything, surrounded by paths and a quite busy place. She liked it for all these reasons. A lot of people passing by that she could draw. Which is and will always be the main reason she comes here. 

Sitting down at the root of the tree, she put down her bag and lunch, took out her sketchbook and drew for a while. 

After some pages and maybe an hour of time, Seonghwa joined her. She just had put aside the sketchbook and pen and had some of the raspberries.

“I’d never seen you eating before, I think.” He said in surprise and sat down next to her. 

“What really? I wonder why.” She answered but didn’t look at him. Although they always said ‘lunch’ it wasn’t actually lunch. It was more like ‘an afternoon snack but not really dinner’ snack. 

Seonghwa had his usual coffee and they both just sat there and watch the passers. A guy was running his laps for quite a while now but didn't seem exhausted at all. Chaeyeon admired his willpower and fitness silently. She couldn’t even run to the subway if she’s late.  
“You know, sometimes I wonder if you eat at all,” Seonghwa said, his eyes focused on the small lake. “Hm? Why though?” Chaeyeon pointed at the half-empty box of raspberries. “I do eat.”

“Yeah but I mean proper eating. Like everyone else.”

“What there is?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed and looked at her. “Sandwiches or chicken maybe? Something that’s actually filling. I only see you drinking coffee in class.”

Chaeyeon put a single pink raspberry between her lips. “Don’t worry, I’m eating.” She mumbled absentminded. She didn’t feel like telling him the only groceries she had at home were a stockpile of ramen and cheap wine. He didn’t have to know. Seonghwa gave her a worried side look. But then shut up about. They weren’t this close. 

They continued sitting like this. Next to each other, in silence, until Seonghwa’s phone rang. He answered it and after a short conversation he hung up. “I have to go.” The sun was setting already bathing the park in a golden light. Chaeyeon mumbled something about they’d see tomorrow in class, then he left. She put aside the empty box and browsed through the pages of her sketchbook. Deciding for one picture, she took out her eraser and started changing a bit of the drawing. She raised her head, curious if the jogger was still around but she couldn’t find spot him. Trying to remember a few details about his running shoes she closed her eyes and tapped the pencil onto the paper. But she couldn’t remember. So she opened her eyes again and flinched immediately.

She’d always been so focused on his body and movements, that she’d never noticed his stare. But now that leaned against the low wall right across from her, she felt like he was just looking right into her soul. Reading her like an open book.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (as well as) Kudos appreciated
> 
> (∩｡･ｏ･｡)っ.ﾟ☆｡'`
> 
> Fan-fictions are serious business. More or less.
> 
> ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Jongapproved


End file.
